The invention relates to two roller machines and particularly to roller presses.
In a roller press of the type with which the invention is employed, two rollers are rotatably seated in a housing and driven in opposite directions and form a nip therebetween for crushing material in the nip. The invention is particularly well suited for a two roll crusher of the type performing product bed crushing wherein unusually high nip pressures are employed so as to form incipient cracks in the material being crushed. Such a roller press is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,357,287, Schoenert, 4,703,897, Beisner be understood, however, that features of the invention may be used with equal advantage for various types of two roller machines, although particularly well suited for the product bed crushing type of press referred to above.
In the general type of mechanism, the two rolls have gearings connected to the driving shafts of the rollers and the gearings are provided with torque supports for absorbing the reaction moments. In the present invention, the torque supports are in the form of lever plates which extend in opposite directions away from the gearings but are firmly connected to the gearings. These lever plates are uniquely rotationally connected via link rods and torque arms to torsion shafts for absorbing the moments of the gearings.
One form of mechanism is disclosed in German Patent 3901060 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,005,775 wherein the gearings are connected to the driving shafts of the rollers and are provided with torque supports for absorbing the reaction moments. The torque supports are comprised of lever plates having arms extending parallel and fashioned of identical lengths and are rigidly connected to the gearing and to each other at the ends with flexible linkage.
In the foregoing arrangement, the lever arms are connected by links so that absorption of the shearing forces is achieved. This type of arrangement, however, is limited because of the space required and only one gearing can be arranged at one side of a two roller machine. This requirement of additional space creates disadvantages particularly where reconstruction of existing roller mills is involved.